Raven The Hedgehog
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Raven is a smart and intelligent blue hedgehog, who speaks in a british accent. She is the first born child and the first born daughter of The Hedgie Siblings, making her the oldest member of the family. After her mother, Oriana The Hedgehog, past away, Raven took charge of the family. Now, as the oldest and smartest member of the family, Raven will do her best to take care of her brothers and sisters. As the one in charge of the house, Raven is extremely strict about the house rules, and is often found punishing her siblings (mostly either Douglas or Sunshine) for there various misdemeanors. Raven is smart, intelligent, very nice and well-mannered. Although, she can be really mean at times (especially to her younger brother, Douglas The Hedgehog), Due to her British accent, Raven often uses words like "Gov'nor", "Good day", "Cheerio", "My word", and "Yes" and "No" at the end of almost every sentence. Raven like her mother and father, and her brothers and sisters, Including Douglas, even though she's very mean to him, Raven enjoys writing poems and watching British TV. if she not doing any of that, then shes probably bossing her brother, Douglas around. Raven doesn't like meat (she's a vegetarian), people not using good manners and most of all, Douglas not doing his chores. Raven's favorite food is Lettuce Sandwiches and Vegetable and Rice Soup and her favorite drink is tea. Relationships Douglas The Hedgehog Raven has a love/hate relationship with her younger brother Douglas, usually working with him to to keep the mansion nice and clean, yet just as often scolding him for what she perceives (often inaccurately) as "laziness" and "immaturity" from his part (usually stemming from the fact that the amount of work he has to do is too much for him to get all of it done in certain time frames). If Douglas doesn't do his chores, Raven indups slapping him in the face. Even though Raven is really mean to Douglas, she also loves him very much, being the older sister she is. Sunshine The Hedgehog Raven's sunny, always happy, always in a good mood younger sister. Kandie The Hedgehog Ravens most trusted younger sister. Others in the family Raven get's along well with Bronic The Hedgehog, Kenet The Hedgehog and Ashley The Hedgehog. Molly Ketty and her friends Raven is friends with Molly Ketty, as she reforse to her as "the most well-behavied young lady she'd ever met". Raven is also friends with Valery The Cat, Valentine The Cat Raven's best friend. Though Raven doesn't seem that interested in fashion, she and Valentine get along well. Raven has been the subject of multiple makeovers and liked the results. The two share a talent. Limpy The Lion Raven's boyfriend. Brandon The Cat Raven has neutral felling for Brandon. She can be very mean to him most of the time. Family Oriana The Hedgehog (mother) (deceased) Doomada The Hedgehog (father) (deceased) Douglas The Hedgehog (younger brother) Sunshine The Hedgehog (younger sister) Kandie The Hedgehog (younger sister) Bronic The Hedgehog (younger brother) Kenet The Hedgehog (younger brother) Ashley The Hedgehog (younger sister) Friends Valentine The Cat (best friend) Limpy The Lion (boyfriend) Molly Ketty (good friend) Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Neutral Douglas The Hedgehog (love/hate relationship) Brandon The Cat Rivals Peter The Dog Balrog The Kangaroo Ginny The Fox Enemies Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Alignments